


Sortie des Flammes

by AllenKune



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics are Human Beings (Five Nights at Freddy's), Cela va être dure à tagué, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Human(oid) Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Other, Robot/Human Relationships?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Cela n'était qu'un Drabble pour la nuit du FoF mais cela est devenu un peu plus.  La première partie est le drabble originaire, la seconde sera l'histoire complète.Hors de se corps robotique, avec de nouvelle liberté qui offrait une nouvelle envie que son ancien corps ne pouvais lui permettre. Peu de gardiens avaient put leur échapper, et tandis que ses amis savourer leur petite victoire face à l'homme violet, le renard de l'équipe avait un autre gardien à visité.
Kudos: 1





	Sortie des Flammes

Depuis longtemps leur esprit était devenu le corps et l'âme des mascottes. Leur identité n'avait plus d'importance, pas quand leur vie, leur ancienne vie leur avait été volé. Cette nouvelle vie leur permettait de devenir adulte, de pouvoir se venger, de pouvoir être fort. Depuis longtemps les enfants avaient laissé place à Freddy, Bonny, Chica et Foxy. Corps et âme, avant que la pizzeria ne brûle enfin. 

Leur corps étaient vieux et usé, et s'en libéré leur permettait de n'être plus limité par celui-ci et les mesures de sécurités installer dans les animatroniques. Une nouvelle apparence, de nouvelle liberté qui offrait de nouvelle possibilité et surtout une nouvelle envie. Peu de gardiens avaient put leur échapper, et tandis que ses amis savourer leur petite victoire face à l'homme violet, le renard de l'équipe avait un autre gardien à visité.


End file.
